The present invention relates to the field of pharmaceutical chemistry and relates to a process for preparing benzoic acid derivatives as intermediates in the synthesis of benzothiophenes.
Compounds of formula I ##STR1## may be prepared by reacting, for example,.beta.-chloroethylpiperidine hydrochloride and ethyl 4-hydroxybenzoate in methyl ethyl ketone, in the presence of potassium carbonate (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,068).
Another synthetic route for preparing a compound of formula I may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,369, issued May 20, 1997, which employs an alkyl acetate solvent and a base.
However, a more efficient and less expensive process for preparing a compound of formula I, useful in the synthesis of benzothiophenes, would be a significant contribution to the art.